narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ōnoki's Will
Synopsis Kū revels in his new power. The Konoha genin consider him too dangerous to be left unchecked. On their way to the Old City, Sekki needs a break, but Ōnoki spots the recent damage to the old Tsuchikage office, and thinking of Kozuchi, says this is a moment he can't miss. Kū fights Mitsuki, trapping him with stone pillars, saying they should see eye to eye as they're both man-made. Sarada and Boruto disagree with him, Kū using a sword to knock Boruto back. When Boruto says Mitsuki never intended to truly join them, Kū claims that Mitsuki had many opportunities to ask for help while in Konoha, but didn't, instead going to meet other artificial humans like himself. When Mitsuki hesitates in denying it, Kū takes it as proof, saying Boruto never noticed his struggle, and because of it he can't claim to be Mitsuki's friend. When Kū readies a Dust Release to use against Boruto, Mitsuki breaks free of the stone pillars with Sage Mode, and goes on the offensive. The falling debris traps Boruto and Sarada inside. In Konoha, Shikamaru is stressed trying to get official permission to enter the Land of Earth. Naruto notices Sai is also stressed, which he attributes Inojin also being there. Wasabi eavesdrops on them, and informs Teams 15 and 5. They want to go help their friends, but have been ordered to stay put. Naruto prepares to depart, and Teams 5 and 15 request permission to go with him. Naruto refuses to endanger their lives, but they're willing to face the consequences of going without his permission. Naruto appreciates their dedication, and Sai and Shikamaru don't stop them from following. Sarada works on clearing the debris. Boruto admits they should get to know more of Mitsuki, but Sarada says they've done enough. The rest the debris gets cleared by Sekki, who explains Ōnoki is with him. He asks Boruto to take him to Kū. Kū is impressed with Mitsuki's Sage Mode, and wants to use his body to create more Fabrications. Mitsuki constricts Kū with snakes, but he creates a golem to wield his sword and cut through the snakes, which forces Mitsuki out of Sage Mode. Kū prepares to further weaken Mitsuki, but Ōnoki arrives with Boruto and Sarada. Ōnoki asks Kū when he strayed from protecting the weak, and Kū says he's merely a vessel for the hatred Ōnoki passed down to him. Kū prepares to kill the others, but they escape to an underground stream. Ōnoki recalls Ishikawa's warning of his Will of Stone being replaced with hatred. He wakes up in that same room. Boruto asks Mitsuki if he found what he's looking for. Mitsuki explains what Ōnoki told him, that he's seen many things since leaving the village, and that while he's not sure if he's empty, he is sure of his will. Boruto says he and Sarada want to know the real him, and gives him back his forehead protector. Mitsuki wants to lure Kū away while they take Ōnoki away, as there are clones of him, but Boruto says the one in front of him is Mitsuki. Kū arrives at their location. Boruto distracts him with shadow clones. Kū takes control of the debris, using it to destroy Boruto's clones. Sarada destroys a boulder coming at Boruto. The genin struggle against Kū, while Ōnoki despairs at young lives being at risk again. Sarada uses her Sharingan to dodge Kū's boulders, and he prepares a Dust Release attack. Sarada and Mitsuki attack it with their own ninjutsu, using its explosion as a smokescreen to get to him, holding his arms apart so he can't weave hand seals. He throws them aside as Boruto throws himself at Kū, who punches him with a rock gauntlet, revealing it as a shadow clone, the real Boruto coming after him, and landing a Rasengan on Kū's heart. A weakened Kū prepares a giant Dust Release to finish them off, but Ōnoki counters it with one of his own. Ōnoki admits he allowed his commitment to Kozuchi's will to be twisted, and that he must set it right, his Dust Release overpowering Kū's, killing him and taking a substantial part of the building with it. Sekki finds them. Ōnoki gives them his final words and passes away. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi arrive with Naruto and other Konoha shinobi by sunset. Konohamaru says he'll give his report to Naruto, and hugs Mitsuki. Mitsuki apologises for giving them so much trouble, thinking he won't be allowed back in the village, but Teams 5 and 15 arrive, all glad Mitsuki is ok. Credits